The embodiments herein relate generally to connectors, and more particularly, to a safety hook system to prevent premature separation of connected devices.
Often times a cord, hose, or the like can become easily disconnected from a desired device prematurely. At times, this could create great frustration for a user. For example, in the case of a laptop, its power cord may come accidently disconnected. When the laptop's battery is charged, it may not matter. However, if the battery is not charged or does not hold a charge, this could result in the device turning off.
Therefore, what is needed is a hook system to prevent the premature or accidental disconnection of a device from a connector, such as a cord, hose, or the like.